1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to packages and more specifically relates to packages for bedding products such as pillows, blankets, mattress toppers, and mattresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bedding products such as pillows, blankets, mattresses toppers, and mattresses are typically sold in corrugated boxes or flexible packages. For example, pillows may be sold in flexible packages with a package label placed inside the clear package and over the pillow.
There are a number of problems associated with conventional packages used to sell bedding products. One problem is that the label located inside the flexible package will wrinkle and crease, which makes it difficult for customers to read the label. A second problem is that flexible packages are not hermetically sealed and may be opened by customers who wish to sample the product, which may result in unsanitary and contaminated product. Another problem is that conventional packages for bedding products do not have a standard shape and configuration. Each package may have a slightly different shape so that a plurality of the packages may not be efficiently stacked in an array atop store displays.
The use of corrugated boxes for bedding also results in a number of drawbacks. First, corrugated boxes cannot be sealed for maintaining the soft bedding products in a “factory fresh” condition. Second, corrugated boxes are likely to get crushed during shipping and handling. In addition, it is difficult to print an aesthetically appealing and eye-catching label on an outer surface of a corrugated box.
In view of the above-noted problems, there remains a need for packages for bedding products that may be sealed (e.g. hermetically sealed), that maintain the goods in a “factory fresh” condition, that minimize the likelihood that the package will be crushed during shipping and handling, that may be readily stacked, that have an integrated handle that may be folded flat when shipped and can be pulled up by consumers for easy portability, that have printed ink labels that lie below an outer protective layer to minimize fading and/or degradation of the ink, and that have labels that remain flat and will not wrinkle so that they may be easily read by customers.